A Neon Wedding
by Last-Babylonian
Summary: A side story to Not Completely Crazy. As the title states, the wedding bells are a chiming away! Witness the joys and utter chaos of proposals and wedding planning that Haywire and Snake Eyes get to enjoy before and after their big day.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is ladies and gentlemen! The wedding that everyone has been waiting for between Snake Eyes and Haywire! Hopefully ya'll enjoy this first installment of the multi-chapter side story to ****Not Completely Crazy****. And please, don't forget to review because reviews make sure that I type what you want. Thanks!**

**A.N: **_**Bold Italicized = thoughts**_

Chapter 1: Dangerous Mission

"I'm going to do it, Timber," Snake Eyes signed to his loyal companion as he sat on the edge of the bed holding a ring box. "I'm going to ask her to marry me," Snake Eyes signed with a pleased smile on his face. He opened the ring box and gazed at the lab created, square orange topaz in a gold setting. In his curiosity, Timber trotted over and stared at the ring, woofing in joy. _**"Now to ask at the right time,"**_ Snake Eyes thought in anticipation. He was startled by the swift knocking on his door. Throwing a quick, confused look towards the wolf, he made his way swiftly to the door.

"Hey Snake, I was wondering if…is that a ring box?" Scarlett started to say before spotting the black velvet box Snake Eyes was still holding. "Oh my God you're going to ask Haywire to marry you!" Scarlett shouted in joy before Snake Eyes reached out of the doorway to grab Scarlett and cover her mouth in slight panic. "Snake! What was that for?" Scarlett asked indignantly once she was man-handled into the rooms.

"I'm trying to keep everyone in The Pit from knowing my plans," Snake Eyes signed rapidly before slumping his shoulders once the adrenaline left his body.

"Oh oops, sorry about that Snakes, I was just so happy to when I saw the box. Can I see the ring?" Scarlett apologized before she became excited again at the idea of a wedding. Snake Eyes simply rolled his eyes and handed the box over to the slightly bouncy red-head. Scarlett took it with glee as her smile grew even larger at the sight of the orange stone. "Oh she's going to love this, Snake," Scarlett gushed as she handed the silent ninja the box back.

"That's what I thought when I saw it. It may not be a naturally made stone but it is her favorite color," Snake Eyes signed before he turned to return the vacated bedroom. Scarlett tailed after him with all the eagerness of a puppy.

"I see Haywire has already started working on the disaster known as the bedroom," Scarlett teased as she looked around the startling clean bedroom. Snake Eyes threw a quick glare at his comrade before carefully hiding the ring in his bed-side table. "It's about time you know," Scarlett started as she casually leaned against the doorway. Snake Eyes gave her a confused look before he went back to searching the closet for one of his body armors. "I'm talking about asking Haywire to marry you. Have you figured out how to ask Sgt. Slaughter? He is after all the person that her dad entrusted her to," Scarlett said with a devious smile as she watched Snake Eyes shudder in horror. "You already asked didn't you?" She asked. She was given a brief nod yes in response. "Snake? You ok there buddy?" Scarlett asked when she saw Snake Eyes space out.

**~Flash back begins~**

Snake Eyes was nervous. No, he was beyond nervous. He was about to embark on the most dangerous mission he's ever been on. He was going to ask the most dangerous man in G. I. Joe if he could have his niece's hand in marriage. His shoulder slumped in utter defeat before he squared his shoulders and shook his head quickly. **"You can do this! This is for the crazy, hyperactive, neon woman that has succeeded in stealing your heart! You have to do this. She wouldn't have it any other way. So what are you? A wuss puss, or a ninja?"** Snake Eyes thought to himself as he made his way to the training area. He stood in front of the training area door before his shoulder slumped again. **"I'm a wuss puss. Oh Haywire would be having a field day knowing I'm using her terms,"** He thought before he quietly made his way into the training area. He watched in slight horror as trainees were thrown about.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Sgt. Slaughter shouted to the general population of the training area. "I have more of a challenge facing my niece, and that's all because I have to catch her first. Fast little sucker," He grumbled before walking over to Sgt. Stone who was standing by laughing behind his data pad. "What are you laughing at buttercup?" Slaughter asked with a glare.

"Just listening, that's all. That and the ninja that tried to make a sneaky entrance," Stone replied before he pointed out Snake Eyes. "It looks like he's on a mission," Stone murmured before turning back to the trainees and relieving them to go shower up or go to medical. Sgt. Slaughter narrowed his eyes in confusion before he stalked over to the ninja that was waiting patiently on the side lines.

"What do you want ninja boy?" Slaughter asked when he was directly in front of Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes breathed a couple of times before raising his hands to sign his request.

"I would like to speak with you about something…" Snake Eyes trailed off, trying to figure out the right word, "personal," he settled on after he shrugged and settled on it.

"Personal?" Slaughter asked in confusion. "What do you mean by personal?" He growled out.

"It involves my relationship with your niece, sir," Snake Eyes signed. Slaughter straightened up and growled dangerously in his throat.

"What about your relationship with Haywire?" Slaughter asked menacingly.

"It's nothing bad, I swear!" Snake Eyes signed rapidly as he saw the murderous glare in the sunglasses that Slaughter wore. "I just want to ask you for her hand in marriage!" He signed out without hesitation. Slaughter took a step back in shock.

"You're actually asking my permission to marry my niece?" Slaughter asked out slowly. Snake Eyes nodded his head yes with confidence. "Well that's the last thing I was expecting to hear today," Slaughter mumbled to side before he looked directly as Snake Eyes. "I don't see why not. I haven't heard anything bad about you from Haywire. But if I hear one bad thing from Haywire, it will be the last thing I hear about you," Slaughter threatened before stalking off to see if there was any poor recruits still lagging around. Snake Eyes took a few deep breathes before he jumped up in joy, throwing a fist up into the air in utter excitement. Stone, who was watching the whole scene, simply shook his head and continued to work on his pad.

**~Flash back ends~**

**"It was certainly not how I was expecting it to turn out. But either way, I have his blessing. Now onto the easy task…asking Haywire,"** Snake Eyes thought before smiling at the drawer of his bedside table.

**Author's note: There you have it everyone. You gotta feel proud of Snake Eyes now. So now I need ya'll to give me your opinions. Should Haywire's wedding dress be the traditional white, or some neon color? Let me know through reviews and private messages! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow chaos fans! It's the scene that everyone's been waiting for…the proposal! Will Snake Eyes be successful in asking Haywire to marry him? Will she say yes? Find out below! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure that you get what you want to read! Thanks!**

**Author's Note: **_**Bold Italicized = thoughts**_

Chapter 2: Third Time's the Charm

**~Attempt #1 **

Snake Eyes and Haywire were enjoying a quiet evening in their bedroom cuddling. Snake Eyes was running one of his hands through Haywire's hair and she purred in content.

"Now this is just perfect," Haywire sighed out with a gentle smile as she cuddled in closer to Snake's side. He nodded in agreement, not ceasing his hand's movement. He was lost in thought trying to find the right words to sign to ask Haywire to marry him.

_**"Haywire…No I should use her real name. Hayley, we've been together now for quite some time…that doesn't sound right either. What am I going to say?"**_ Snake Eyes thought frantically. Haywire, being her typically oblivious self, simply started to drift off to sleep. She kept trying to keep her eyes open, but after a good dinner and the cuddling, her body was giving in to the desire to simply fall asleep with her man. _**"Well it's now or never," **_Snake Eyes thought after spending a few more moments debating on how to propose.

"Hayley, I have something very important to ask you," Snake Eyes signed in front of Haywire. After waiting for some sign of recognition, Snake Eyes looked down at her. He smiled gently as he noticed his petite lover fast asleep against him. He shook his head gently, knowing that once Haywire was asleep, there isn't a thing that could wake her up before her body told her to. He carefully extracted himself from her and laid her down on the bed properly.

_**"I suppose it can wait till tomorrow,"**_ Snake Eyes thought as he laid down next to Haywire. His smile widened when Haywire instinctively moved closer to him in her sleep.

**~Attempt #2**

Snake Eyes wasn't able to ask Haywire for another week after his first attempt due to mission after mission. His frustration was evident as his shoulders tensed. He was snapping at his team members for their lack of attention during missions, and he was snapping at new recruits just because. So General Hawk had no choice but to seek out help.

"Haywire, do you have any idea what's got Snake so tense?" General Hawk asked as he stood next to the blonde who was hunched over a new weapon.

"To be honest, I don't know," Haywire said as she straightened up. Her voice held confusion and a tad of worry. "But I do know that if he doesn't straighten up his attitude, he's going to have a ticked off Timber to deal with," she said before she went back to work.

"What do you mean?" Hawk asked as he looked around. He noticed that the lab was quickly clearing of projects, meaning that she was working herself to the bone, especially when Snake Eyes was away on a mission.

"What I mean is, is that Timber doesn't appreciate it when Snake Eyes snaps at him or me," Haywire said with a small shrug of her shoulders. General Hawk narrowed his eyes. This was the first time that he's ever heard of Snake Eyes snapping at Haywire. Haywire looked over briefly and noticed the harden gaze of her leader. "It was nothing serious General. He just thought I was spending way too much time here in the lab and such," Haywire explained quickly. "I took it all in stride. I know that I can spend quite a bit of time here," she said softly.

"That still doesn't dismiss his behavior," General Hawk said with a slight edge.

"I'll see if I can get any clues as to why he's acting this way. I just got to a point where I can leave this project so I'll take care of it now," Haywire said before she got up and put her goggles around her neck. General Hawk nodded and strode out of the lab with Haywire following behind him. General Hawk turned and watched as the back of Haywire's neon green shirt walked in the opposite direction.

"Snake, can we talk please?" Haywire asked quietly as she walked into their shared rooms and saw him in a meditation form. Snake Eyes looked up and nodded his head in agreement before rising and walking towards her.

"I'd like to apologize for the way I spoke to you yesterday," Snake Eyes signed before Haywire could even speak. "I had no legit reason to do so," he continued as his shoulders sagged.

"It's ok, Snake, I understand that these back to back missions have been getting to you. And there getting to me too. I mean, my lab is practically clean of all projects," Haywire said with a small smile. "We just got to be able to talk it out. That's a key part of any relationship," Haywire said as she took Snake Eyes' hands in her tiny grasp. "And besides, you know I don't hold a grudge very well," she teased lightly. Snake Eyes bowed his head and touched his forehead to Haywire's.

"I still feel bad for snapping at you," Snake Eyes signed after he gently released Haywire's grasp on his hands.

"Care to tell me if there's any other reason for your catty attitude?" Haywire asked as she gazed through the visor hiding Snake Eyes' gaze from hers.

"I've been wanting to ask you something important but every time I've tried to ask, I was interrupted," Snake Eyes signed and his shoulders tensed marginally in nerves. Haywire caught the movement and her eyes grew worried.

"Snake, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Haywire asked, the worry seeping into her words like ink onto paper. Snake Eyes quickly shook his head no.

"No it's nothing bad," he signed to the now relieved Haywire.

"Well, you can ask me now. I doubt you'll be interrupted now," Haywire said as she smiled her signature thousand watt smile. Snake Eyes nodded his head before holding up a finger to signal he needed a moment. Snake Eyes turned and walked towards their bedroom quickly. He rushed towards his side table and dug through the drawer there before he gave a triumphant smile at the black velvet box he held in his hand. He turned and went to go back to the main room before the red alert lights and sirens went off. He growled deeply before putting the box back into the drawer and walked back out to see a slightly startled Haywire. "Looks like I was wrong," Haywire mumbled before trying to look positive. "Maybe you won't be sent?" she tried to be optimistic. Snake Eyes nodded briefly before heading out to speak with the General. It turned out that Haywire was wrong.

**~Attempt #3**

After yet another few missions, Snake Eyes was bound and determined to ask Haywire to be his wife before anymore interruptions. He and Haywire were currently watching TV in the Rec Room and lounging on the couch. Snake Eyes quickly felt a pocket and sighed in relief that he remembered to grab the ring.

"Hayley, I need to ask you this question before anything else happens," Snake Eyes signed to Haywire after he turned towards her.

"Must be serious if you're using my real name," Haywire said, her eyes glued to Snake Eyes' face. "Alright, ask away," she smiled. Snake Eyes moved off the couch and onto one knee before Haywire. He smiled as he saw Haywire grow to be about as big as her ridiculous goggles. "Snake," she breathed in surprise.

"Hayley, we've been dating for a while and I went through the terrifying experience of asking your uncle for his permission. Hayley, Haywire, Rosenfield, will you…" Snake Eyes started before the rest of the Alpha team came bursting into the Rec Room.

"Hey, Haywire, Snake Eyes!" Ripcord shouted loudly. Snake Eyes growled before digging into his pocket and grabbing the velvet box. He chucked the box onto the couch and stormed out of the Rec Room to the surprise on everyone's face. "What's his deal?" Ripcord asked. Haywire wasn't paying anyone any attention as she slowly reached for the velvet box. Her grip was shaky as she pried back the lid. Everyone heard the gasp escape her lips as she gazed at the orange stone of the engagement ring. She carefully removed the ring and slid it onto her left ring finger. Her face broke out into the biggest and brightest smile any of them had seen. Scarlett smiled gently as Haywire stood and dashed out of the Rec Room after the disgruntled ninja. In confusion, the rest of the group moved out into the hallway and saw Haywire tackle Snake Eyes to the ground.

"You dork! You didn't need to ask me anything. You could have just given me the ring because you know I wouldn't say anything except yes!" Haywire shouted in glee as she laid on top of Snake Eyes' chest. She reached out and pulled up the bottom part of his mask and pulled him into a deep kiss once his lips were revealed.

"Wait, what happened?" Duke asked the question that everyone was dying to ask.

"Snake Eyes and Haywire are now engaged," Scarlett answered with a big smile. Baroness and Duke smiled in joy and Baroness ran over to the now standing couple to hug Haywire.

"Oh my God there's going to be a wedding! I'm so happy for you two!" Baroness said in a girlish voice of joy. Haywire smiled right along and giggled.

"So wait, you mean to say that we interrupted him asking her?" Ripcord asked.

"No, you interrupted him," Scarlett said as she smacked him upside the back of his head. Snake Eyes and Haywire simply laughed right along with anyone.

"I say we go celebrate this new development of our relationship…if you know what I'm hinting at," Haywire whispered huskily into her ninja's ear. Snake Eyes' grip on her waist tightened and he turned them around and headed towards the direction of their rooms. He was definitely going to be celebrating all night long.

**And he did it! Ladies and Gentlemen, Snake Eyes was finally successful in asking Haywire to marry him! And of course, she said yes. So let me know what you want to see in their wedding. Crazy colors or traditional wedding themes? And of course, what should their cake look like? Let me know all your ideas by either reviews or private messages. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So when we last left the happy couple, they were…ahem…celebrating their engagement. So now that the proposal is done, it's on to the fun part. Planning the wedding, and with Haywire being Haywire, anything is possible. So here's the latest installment of ****Neon Wedding****! And obviously I don't own the song that I will be using. Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: Bold = Thoughts**

Chapter 3: Setting the Date

The lights were set low and the air was thick with the smell of burning candles. The couple on the bed merely laid there in each other's arms with soft smiles on their faces. "You really know how to romance a girl," Haywire said softly as she turned in Snake Eyes' arms to gaze at him.

"I'm glad you approve," Snake Eyes signed before resting his head back on the pillow behind him. Haywire smiled as she shifted closer, molding herself along Snake Eyes' side.

"Who would have thought that we'd get this far in our relationship?" Haywire said with a cheeky smile as she lifted a hand to poke Snake Eyes on the nose. He simply smiled and shrugged, causing Haywire to shift with his shoulders. "Well I'm glad that we got this far," she said as she moved to lie on top of Snake's chest. Snake Eyes nodded in agreement. His eyes softened as he moved his arms under the sheet to lay them across Haywire's bare waist. "So…" Haywire started as she rested her chin on her hands. Snake Eyes quirked an eyebrow in question. "When do you want to get hitched?" she asked with a giggle. Snake Eyes rolled his eyes at her choice of words. He then started to think about the perfect date. Haywire hummed in thought as she traced random equations on Snake Eyes' bare chest. She looked up when she felt the warm arms on her waist move up so that she can see Snake's hands.

"What about our first date?" Snake Eyes signed with a quirked eyebrow. Haywire thought it over before shaking her head no.

"Too cliché hon," Haywire said as she pushed up on his chest to sit up. She stood carefully from the bed and walked towards the CD player. "I can feel your eyes you know," Haywire said with a teasing tone as she flipped through the CDs that the two of them had. She looked over her shoulder to see that Snake was trying to act innocent. "I'm not buying that look one bit," she said with a giggle before popping a CD into the player. "Maybe this will help us think," she said as she sashayed her way back to the bit. She smiled slightly when she saw Snake's eyes darken slightly while watching her bare form come back to the bed.

"What CD did you put in?" Snake signed before he sat up and snagged Haywire around her waist and yanked her back onto the bed.

"Our mix CD," she murmured before kissing Snake Eyes. "The one that you and Scarlett made for our anniversary last year," she said, her lips touching his with every word. She could feel him smile before taking her lips into another powerful kiss. In his mind he smirked as he heard his favorite song start to play.

**We got the afternoon**

**You got this room for two**

**One thing I've left to do**

**Discover me, discoverin' you, oh******

Haywire giggled into the kiss before pulling back and resting against the sheets. Snake Eyes simply smiled down at the petite woman that stole his heart.

**One mile to every inch of**

**Your skin like porcelain**

**One pair of candy lips and**

**Your bubblegum tongue, uh uh uh**

"What'cha thinking love?" Haywire asked quietly as Snake rested his body next to hers. She turned and cuddled into his side, resting her head on his chest and staring up at the ceiling.

**And if you want love**

**Swim in a deep sea(Of blankets)**

**Take all your big plans(And break 'em)**

**This is bound to be a while**

"I'm thinking about how you stole my heart. I never knew you had it in you to steal anything," Snake Eyes signed before poking Haywire in the side. She squeaked softly before lifting her head to send a playful glare towards the ninja.

**Your body is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonder, **

**I'll use my hands**

**Your body is a wonderland**

"I know I'm so bad for stealing your heart. I should be working for Cobra with how horrible I am," Haywire joked as she snuggled further into her living space heater.

**Something 'bout the way**

**The hair falls in your face**

**I love the shape you take**

**When crawlin' towards the pillowcase**

Snake Eyes shook slightly with silent laughter before wrapping his arm around Haywire, bringing her closer to him. She hummed softly as she started to drift in and out of sleep. "You're always so warm," she said before yawning slightly. Snake Eyes rolled his eyes before smiling.

**You tell me where to go and**

**Though I might leave to find it**

**I'll never let your head hit the bed**

**Without my hand behind it**

"You always say that love," Snake Eyes signed when he was sure that Haywire's eyes were open. She stuck her tongue out in response before shifting further up his body. She nuzzled her nose into the curve of his neck and kissed it lightly.

**You want love? We'll make it**

**Swim in a deep sea of blankets**

**Take all your big plans and break 'em**

**This is bound to be a while**

"And you still love me," she whispered into his ear, delighting in the slight shiver her action caused. Snake Eyes tightened his grip before relaxing it again.

**Your body is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands**

**Your body is a wonderland**

"What about the day we first said 'I love you'?" Haywire suggested after listening to the music for a moment. "I still think it was funny," Haywire said with a smile. Her smile grew as she felt Snake Eyes shake in laughter.

**Damn baby, you frustrate me**

**I know you're mine, all mine, all mine**

**But you look so good, it hurts sometimes**

"I thought Stone was going to choke when you just shouted it at the top of your lungs," Snake Eyes signed. His hands were shaking due to his repressed laughter.

**Your body is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands**

**Your body is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonderland, oh no**

"It was a close call. He started turning blue for a moment," Haywire giggled as she thought back to that day.

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

Snake Eyes was going on a covert mission with a few members of the Alpha Team. Haywire was standing by shifting nervously from foot to foot. This was the first mission he's gone on since they became a couple and to say that she was nervous, would be an understatement.

"We'll be careful, I promise," Snake Eyes signed to Haywire.

"I know you guys will be careful. But I'm still going to be worrying so don't try telling me not to," she replied stubbornly. Snake Eyes shook his head slightly before pressing a masked kiss to her forehead. "I'll miss you, and everyone else of course," she said with a small giggle.

"I'll miss you too," he signed before walking back over to the air ship. He sighed as the engines kicked in. The deafening roar over powered all conversations. Haywire stayed rooted to her spot biting her lower lip. She made a brash decision, as was common for her, and dashed towards the air ship.

"Snake Eyes! I love you!" She shouted as loudly as she could. Snake Eyes looked towards her and signed 'I love you' back to her. Her smile was bright as she bounced out of the hanger bay. Meanwhile Sgt. Stone was busy coughing up a lung due to the water now going down his throat.

**FLASHBACK ENDS **

"I think that's a good idea," Snake Eyes signed after thinking about it.

"So it's set then, we're getting married August 12," Haywire said with a dreamy sigh. "Good thing we have friends to help us. That only gives us… a little under 4 weeks to plan," Haywire said before sighing. "Can't we just go to Vegas and get married in jeans and t-shirts?" Haywire asked with a slight pout.

"The girls won't let you get away with that. We have plenty of time to plan. And it's not like we're going to be leaving the Pit, it does have a church after all," Snake Eyes signed. Haywire brightened back up as she remembered the church that was set up for the more religious members of the Joes.

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Ninja," Haywire said with a sleepy smile. Snake Eyes and Haywire soon drifted off to sleep, thinking about their wedding day.

**Just a bit of much needed romance between the happy couple. So as you all can read, I have given you guys the wedding date! And I'm going to make sure that I keep on schedule so that when August 12 rolls around, you guys will be reading the wedding chapter. Thanks for all the support you guys! And just so ya'll know, I have now started an ****Avengers ****fanfic. So if that at all interests you, check it out on my profile page. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers! I just want to thank all of you for sticking with me and Haywire through all of the stories that I've written. You guys have been totally awesome throughout all of this! So there's a surprise guest in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure that you get what you want to read!**

Chapter 4: Say Yes to the Dress!

"Haywire, how much longer do we have to wait? We're going to be late to your appointment if we don't leave soon," Scarlett said as the Alpha Team and Haywire lounged in the Rec Room. Haywire was bouncing from one area to the next in excitement.

"She'll be here soon. General Hawk said that she'll be here any minute," Haywire said with a bright smile as she continued to bounce around. The door to the rec room opened and in rushed in a blonde haired woman. "Mom!" Haywire shouted as she rushed towards the running woman. The two blondes held each other in a tight hug as Sgt. Slaughter walked into the room. "Oh I've missed you Mom," Haywire said into the woman's shoulder.

"Oh I've missed you too sweetheart," Haywire's mom said as she pulled away from the hug to look at her daughter. The rest of the Alpha Team looked on in shock as they watched mother and daughter simply smile at each other. Haywire's mother had the same blue eyes as her daughter, and her blonde hair was streaked with strands of silver. But it was her smile that made everyone certain that this was Haywire's mother. "Now why don't you introduce me to your team mates here," Haywire's mom said with a slight grin.

"No problem! Guys, this is my mother, Emily Rosenfield. Mom, this is, Scarlett, Ripcord, Duke, Baroness, Breaker, Heavy Duty, Highlander, and my fiancé Snake Eyes," Haywire said as she pointed out each individual as she said their names. "Mom's coming with us ladies and my uncle to help pick out my wedding dress," Haywire explained, her smile brightening.

"Whoa, Sgt. Slaughter is going dress shopping with you girls?" Ripcord asked in astonishment. The growl from Slaughter silenced the pilot quickly.

"Oh I just can't wait to see my baby girl all dolled up in her wedding dress," Emily said with a dreamy sigh. "Can't you just see it baby brother?" Emily said as she turned to look up at Slaughter. He grunted and folded his massive arms across his chest. The smile faded from Emily's face as she stormed over to the towering wall of muscle. "Now you listen here mister, I will not have you ruining this experience for your niece; do you hear me?" Emily said with through clenched teeth with narrowed eyes. Sgt. Slaughter nodded his head yes rapidly in slight fear. "Good!" Emily said with a bright smile as she turned to look at the frightened Alpha Team. "What?" she asked in confusion. Haywire just shook her head and giggled.

"You scared them mommy," Haywire said in a teasing tone. "Now we have an appointment at the boutique to get to. Let's go!" Haywire said before she skipped out of the Rec room. The rest of the Alpha Team along with Emily and Sgt. Slaughter walked to the hanger bay where the helicopter that was taking them state side was waiting.

"Snake Eyes, may I speak with you?" Emily asked the silent ninja.

"What would you like to talk about?" Snake Eyes signed to his soon-to-be-mother-in-law. Emily slowed her pace so that the duo was walking behind the rest.

"I just want to talk to you about a few things that's all," Emily said with a shrug. "Did Hayley ever tell you what happened with her father?" she asked casually.

"No, she did not. She just said that Sgt. Slaughter took over the father role," Snake Eyes signed in slight confusion.

"If you ask my little brother, Hayley's father was a weakling who wasn't ready to be a parent. And I agree with him completely. Joshua left me shortly after I had Hayley saying that he wasn't ready to be a father like he thought he was. We divorced immediately after that and my brother moved in with us. My brother told Joshua never to come around again or else he'd have him to deal with," Emily said with a tired voice. "So now that my baby girl is getting married, I just worry for her," she said with a small smile.

"I never knew that your husband left you and Hayley to fend for yourselves," Snake Eyes signed. "But I can assure you that I would never leave Hayley like that," he signed with conviction.

"Oh I know you wouldn't dear. But just because I'm a mother, I'm going to say this anyways; if you ever leave her like Joshua left me, I will personally make sure that you are never heard from again," Emily said with a deadly tone. Snake Eyes tensed up in slight fright. While Emily and Hayley looked so similar to each other, they're personalities certainly differed.

"You have my word ma'am," Snake Eyes signed. Emily simply smiled back and wrapped a small arm around Snake Eyes' larger one and continued to walk through the Pit.

"Hurry up you slow pokes!" Haywire shouted to the two remaining group members.

"Don't rush an old lady sweetheart," Emily teased as she stood next to her daughter.

"You're only as old as you feel mom," Haywire said with her own teasing smile. The two women shared a laugh before the pilot said that he was ready to take off. "Well, we'll see ya'll when we get back from dress shopping," Haywire said to the members that were staying behind. Duke and Ripcord helped their girlfriends into the helicopter. "I'll see you soon love," Haywire said to Snake as he helped her into the helicopter. She leaned forward and pecked Snake on the cheek before taking her seat next to Baroness. Snake Eyes turned and assisted Emily in, her smile as bright as her daughters. Sgt. Slaughter simply walked up like it was no big deal and plopped onto the seat next to his sister. The team waved goodbye to the leaving helicopter.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall for that shopping trip," Ripcord said to the other men standing around. They all nodded their heads as some of them laughed in agreement.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Alright, who's the lucky bride?" a peppy sales woman asked the small group who were waiting in a private room. Haywire raised her hand with a giggle. "Well look at that happy smile. You must be looking forward to the married," she said with a giggle. "Now do you have a design in mind or should I just start bringing in some gowns that I think you'll like?" she asked as she held her clipboard in front of her.

"I don't want anything too fancy. Just something simple would be wonderful. And something that is easy to dye," Haywire said. Scarlett, Baroness, and Emily giggled at the confused look the sales woman had before it morphed into a forced smile.

"Well alright then. Well how about I get you into the dressing room and I'll bring you some gowns that I think you'll like," she said before showing Haywire to the dressing room. "I'll be right back," she said before walking away to the store room. "Who in their right mind wants to dye a wedding dress?" she asked out loud before looking through the gowns in supply. She grabbed a few before heading back to the dressing room. "Well I found a few of our more simple designs, so let's just try them on and see what everyone thinks," she said as she helped Haywire into the first dress. The skirt poofed out due to all the many layers of toule underneath and the sweetheart neckline emphasized Haywire's long thin neck. They both walked out to show the small group.

"Well this is dress number one," Haywire said as she stood on the small pedestal in front of the mirror. The girls looked out with small frowns before shaking their heads.

"I just can't see you in a poofy princess style dress," Scarlett said as Baroness stood up to circle around Haywire.

"I'm with Scarlett, this is just too…cutesy for you," Baroness said. Both women turned towards Emily who simply scrunched her nose up.

"You have never been my pretty princess baby girl. I'm with the girls on this one. Brother, what do you think?" Emily said as she turned to the grouchy man next to her.

"Too poofy," was all that Sgt. Slaughter said. The girls sighed in unison before Haywire stepped off the pedestal and walked back with the sales woman to try on a different gown. This routine continued for a couple more dresses in which the women couldn't see her in a certain style and Sgt. Slaughter said two words or less. Haywire's smile started to dim dress after dress before the last one. The halter top style dress led into a straight cut, well-fitting bust. The skirt was mermaid style and flared out at the knees. The simply satin held a slight shimmer as Haywire moved to examine every angle of the dress.

"Oh this is so beautiful," Haywire breathed in awe. The sales woman smiled in slight exhaustion.

"Well let's go show it off," she said as she ushered Haywire out of the dressing room. "Well everyone?" she asked as Haywire took her place on the pedestal. All of the women just lit up in joy.

"That is absolutely beautiful," Scarlett said as Baroness nodded her head vigorously.

"Now that's the dress for you sweetheart," Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh mommy don't cry, you're gonna make me cry," Haywire said as everyone minus Slaughter giggled. "What do you think Uncle?" Haywire asked as she turned to look at the stoic man.

"Too tight," he said with a growl. Haywire's smile turned into a pout as she turned back to face the mirrors. She watched in the mirror as her mom turned a glare towards Slaughter.

"That is it young man. I have had it with your lack of participation. This is your niece's wedding and she wanted you to be here with her to help her find the perfect dress. So you either approve of a dress or so help me I will smack you so hard your teeth will rattle for days," Emily threatened the cowering man now.

"Yes sister. But if she likes the dress, then why ask my opinion? If she wants, she gets it," Slaughter explained in his blunt manner. Haywire just blinked a couple of times before jumping off the pedestal and hugging a startled Slaughter.

"You know you like the dress you big softie," Haywire said as she released her uncle. "And you and Sgt. Stone can have fun taking a paintball gun to it," she giggled. The sales woman gasped in horror.

"Why would you use a paintball gun on a wedding gown?" she asked in horror. Everyone blinked their eyes in confusion before Baroness and Scarlett stood up and stood by Haywire.

"Are you blind? The woman has neon orange in her hair. Of course she's going to keep her neon theme," Baroness said as though it was obvious.

"Besides, a white dress is a dime a dozen, Hayley is not a 'dime a dozen' kinda girl. But a wedding dress with neon paint splatters on it? That's what I call original," Scarlett said.

"So baby girl, is this the dress for you?" Emily asked her daughter who was practically bouncing out of her skin in joy.

"This is my wedding dress," Haywire said with her thousand watt smile. The girls shouted in joy and then crushed Haywire between them as they jumped for joy together.

"I can't wait to see what you and Sgt. Stone do with this gown. And the colors that Hayley chose will just be perfect," Emily said as she leaned her head against her little brother's bulging arm. Slaughter simply grunted. Behind his shades though you could see the slight glisten of tears as he saw his niece in a wedding dress.

**The idea for paintballing Haywire's wedding dress was JHO14! It was absolutely inspired and I just couldn't stop thinking about how it suited Haywire. So thanks so much JHO14 for the idea! Tune in next chapter to see how the boys celebrate Snake Eyes' last days as a free man!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the second to last chapter before you guys get to read the wedding! I decided that it would be far more hilarious if I combined the parties into one chapter. It will be separated accordingly so hopefully it won't be confusing. I just want to thank all of you for the support and all as I wrote what turned into a hilarious series! There will be a sequel to ****Not Completely Crazy**** and will be written after the second G. movie that will be coming out…unfortunately that won't be till sometime in 2013 so I shall have plenty of side stories to fill in! ENJOY!**

Chapter 5: Party Hardy!

**Strippers?…Nah**

"What do you mean no strippers!?" Ripcord wailed in despair as he followed an amused General Hawk.

"There will be no strippers at any of the parties. This is a military base, not a cheap hotel. Strippers could become liabilities if we let them in," General Hawk explained as he walked into the training area. "Besides, Snake Eyes already asked for a _tame_ bachelor party," Hawk said as he turned a blank look to the pilot. "And I'm going by what he wants, since it _is_ his party," he said before turning back around to see the oddest sight he's ever seen. "Stone, Slaughter, what the hell are you doing?" he shouted to the two men across the training area.

"We're doing what Haywire asked us to do," Stone replied with a shrug as he lowered his paintball gun. General Hawk walked cautiously over to stand next to the two men holding paintball guns and stared at the white wedding dress that was carefully hung up on the wall.

"She asked you to…paintball…her wedding dress?" General Hawk asked in confusion as he examined the careful swirl pattern that delicately curled up the side of the dress to the hip line.

"Yep. We were worried that it would look wrong but, it's actually turning out to be pretty awesome," Sgt. Stone said as he brought the paintball gun back up and took aim at the dress before firing off a couple more paintballs in varying shades of pink. Ripcord and General Hawk looked at each other before turning on their heels and heading back out.

"Well that was different…but I can understand that it was Haywire's idea," Ripcord said. General Hawk nodded his head in agreement before leaving the pilot behind to check on a few things. "Wait so it's still no on the hookers?!" Ripcord shouted down the hall.

"It's a hell no, Rip!" General Hawk shouted.

**Bachelor Party **

Snake Eyes shook his head with a smile as the guys around him sang "For he's a jolly good fellow", changing the fellow part to ninja. He went without his ninja attire and mask, so it was clear to everyone that he was amused.

"You guys are ridiculous," he signed once the crowd settled down. "Thank you guys for this," he signed with a sincere smile.

"Alright, alright, so thanks to General Up-Tight," Ripcord said while giving a pointed look to General Hawk who was sipping his brandy, "we aren't going to have strippers," he said with a sad face. Some of the guys groaned in disappointment while others laughed at the faces. "So instead, we're having a clean bachelor party, which includes the following activities that my lovely assistant, Duke, will point out," Ripcord said with a big smile while Duke scowled at being called "lovely".

"So, over by Stone, there is a sharp-shooter competition going on," Duke said as he pointed towards the back area where a training simulation was being set up. "Then over by Storm Shadow, we have a poker game being set up. And yes, we are betting money, so hopefully ya'll brought your wallets," Duke said with a smirk. "And over near Sgt. Slaughter, we have a table set up for you guys to write your funniest memories of Snake Eyes and Haywire," Duke said. "The bar obviously is open and the snacks will constantly be filled tonight, so let's all enjoy Snake Eyes' last night as a free man!" Duke said to the shouts and applause of the gathered Joes.

**Bachelorette Party**

Haywire was laughing right along with the other girls as they talked over wine and painted their toenails. While the guys were enjoying the various guy activities, the girls were enjoying a quiet night just talking and eating junk food while getting ready for tomorrow.

"Oh honey, I can't believe you're getting married," Emily said as she carefully painted her pinky toe a subtle shade of blue. Nightshade nodded her head in agreement as she grasped at Scarlett's hand in order to add flower details to her red nails.

"When we first met and started to become friends, I never figured that someone would be able to handle you," Nightshade said in a teasing tone as she reached for her wine glass.

"Well if anyone can handle Haywire, it's Snake Eyes," Scarlett said as sipped her wine and carefully popped pieces of popcorn into her mouth. Haywire simply smiled as she bent over her knees to finish off the bright pink on her toenails.

"What do you think he'll say when he sees what Slaughter and Stone did to my dress?" Haywire asked with a mischievous smile. The others simply laughed as they all agreed that he wouldn't be surprised.

"Hon, if he was surprised at the dress, then he wouldn't be the right guy for you," Emily reasoned as she pointed at her daughter with the nail polish brush. Haywire just stuck her tongue out at her mom. Nightshade finished touching up Scarlett's nail then moved over to the TV to start the romantic comedy that all the girls agreed on.

"A quiet night in doing hair and nails while watching romantic comedies and eating junk," Nightshade started as she looked at the different shades of pink nail polish that matched the bridesmaids' dresses. "I wonder what the guys are doing," she pondered out loud. The others all stopped what they were doing to stare at one another.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Haywire said with a small shudder.

**Bachelor Party**

"Snake, Snake, Snake," was chanted as the guys all encouraged him to beat his own personal high score at the shooting simulation. "YEAH!" They all rejoiced as the score was replaced with the latest high score.

"And to think that was with a few drinks under your belt," Highlander jested as he slapped Snake Eyes on the shoulder. "Now come on, it's time to give you your presents," he said as he led a smiling Snake Eyes to the table in the center of the room. "Alright so the first one is from all of us here," he said as he moved to the table.

"Alright Snake, now close your eyes and hold out your hands," Ripcord said with a smile. Snake Eyes quirked an eyebrow but conceded with a sigh. His eyes flew open when his hands were brought rapidly down to the ground.

"The hell is this all about?" he signed when he let go of the heavy chain that attached the ankle cuff to the cast iron ball.

"Dude, it's the old ball 'n chain!" Ripcord said as some of the guys busted out laughing. "That's what Haywire will be when you two get hitched," he said with a laugh. "And it was Highlander's idea," he said as he backed up from the slight glare.

"I take no credit for the idea. It was Storm Shadow," Highlander said with his hands up in self-defense. "I mean look at him," Highlander said as he gestured to the other ninja, "he's not even denying it!" he said with a flourish.

"I'm not denying it because I took no part in it," he said with a smirk. "Though I find the idea to be quite entertaining," he said with a chuckle as he stood behind Snake Eyes and looked at the ball and chain. "How does it feel to know that this is your last day as an unattached man?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"I'm excited but nervous as well," Snake Eyes signed after a moment of thinking. "I think you could understand if you decide to settle down," Snake Eyes teased his sword brother.

"That, my brother, will never happen," Storm Shadow said as he patted Snake Eyes on the back before heading towards the bar for another drink.

"So wait, does that mean Nightshade is open for flirting?" Highlander piped up.

"No, she is not open for flirting," Storm Shadow said with a glare. Highlander and Snake Eyes shared a look before smiling in evilness.

**Bachelorette Party**

Tissues were being passed between the women who were lounging on the various bean bags and pillows as they sniffled at the ending of the movie.

"That had to be the sappiest movie I've ever seen," Haywire said as she dabbed at her eyes.

"It was, but I can't help but cry at the end," Scarlett said as she giggled through her tears. Nightshade tried to discreetly dab at her eyes but it was pointless.

"Alright ladies, it's time for us to finalize make up ideas for tomorrow," Emily said as she moved to the folder with the makeup sheets in it. "I like the idea of keeping it light with the touch of Asian," she said as she looked at the various details. "And Nightshade, I have to thank you for providing the 'something borrowed' with the hair comb," she said as she admired the hair comb that was placed in a small oriental box.

"It's no problem. But how are we going to cover the 'something blue'? I mean the color scheme is after all pink and silver," Scarlett asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well isn't that normally on the undergarments?" Baroness asked as she got up to refill their popcorn bowl. Scarlett and Haywire looked at each other and both smacked their foreheads at the obviousness of it.

"So she'll have blue underwear, got it. Now what else is there?" Nightshade said as she lounged back in her bean bag.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," Emily recited as she looked over final plans for tomorrow. "We have the 'something borrowed' with the hair comb; the 'something blue' is covered both literally and figuratively with the undergarments, now we're onto the 'something new'," Emily said as she got up and reached for the small wrapped box that was sitting on the table next to the wine bottle.

"This is from all of us," Baroness said with a smile as she took it from Emily and handed it to Haywire.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Haywire said in shock as she carefully unwrapped the present. She opened the lid and held in a gasp as she stared at what was inside. She carefully pulled the antique necklace out of the tissue paper and started to tear up a bit. "Oh you guys," she said with a smile.

"It was your mother's idea to get it fixed for you. We know how important your grandmother was to you, so in a way we're taking care of the 'something old' and the 'something new' since we had it fixed, as well as engraved," Scarlett explained as she smiled at the happy tears in Haywire's eyes. Haywire stared in awe at the repaired silver locket. The delicate flower with its filigree leaves glinted as she moved it to read the back of it.

"Don't regret anything that ever made you smile," Haywire read with a smile. "This is amazing you guys," Haywire said as she wiped a couple tears away.

**The Couple**

The couple were cuddled up under the covers of their bed and simply smiled. They heard scratching noises coming from their bedroom door.

"Timber wants in apparently," Haywire said as she got up and shuffled over to the door. "Hey boy, come on in," she said to the wolf. "What'cha got there hon?" she asked as she followed the wolf to the bed. Snake Eyes took the small package that Timber was carrying. He unwrapped it and smiled at the collar that was revealed.

"Look love," He signed after handing her the collar. It was silver in color and had a sakura blossom shaped tag.

"Oh, it's so cute. Now he has something to wear to the wedding tomorrow," Haywire gushed as she moved to put the collar around Timber's furry neck. She moved back to admire it with a smile. "Well don't you look handsome," she said before Timber moved to the open bathroom so he can look in the mirror above the sink. Snake Eyes and Haywire laughed as they watched his tail wag in happiness.

"Tomorrow we're wedded, together forever," Snake Eyes signed to a smiling Haywire.

"I can't wait," Haywire said before laughing out loud when Timber jumped on the bed to lick them both.

**The last chapter will be posted tomorrow! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is ladies and gents, the last chapter of the wedding story. Please don't shoot me or flame me if anything is wrong with the wedding scene…seeing as how I'm not even 20 and I've never been to a wedding…but I have seen a lot on TV so hopefully it'll be enough! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Together Forever

Everything was hustle and bustle as last minute touch ups were done and taken care of. The bridesmaids in their varying shades of pink, knee length, strapless dresses, click clacked around making sure flower arrangements were in order. The groomsmen were straightening bow ties and smoothing lapels. In the back rooms, the bride and groom were doing last minute touch ups themselves.

"I'm so happy you decided to not put in your orange streaks," Emily said as she finished piling Haywire's blonde hair into an elegant bun on her head. She carefully removed the sakura blossom hair comb that Nightshade was letting her borrow. She placed it to the side and made sure it was in tightly.

"For once, I'm agreeing on the lack of orange," Scarlett said as she moved into the dressing room with the other bridesmaids.

"Oh, Haywire, you look amazing!" Baroness squealed as she moved to hug her.

"You really clean up from jeans and converse," Nightshade said with a smile.

"You really think I was going to leave my converse out of this?" Haywire asked with a smile. She lifted the skirt of her gown and showed of the bright pink of high top converse. The girls just laughed and shook their heads while Haywire simply shrugged and dropped her skirt. "Well I do plan on dancing, so why dance in uncomfortable heels?" she asked as she fixed the pendant on her necklace.

"Are you wearing blue underwear?" Nightshade asked as she looked in one of the various mirrors and touched her makeup up. She and the others busted out laughing when Haywire flashed them her underwear in an exaggerated curtsy. "You could have just told us," she said once she calmed down.

"But where's the fun in that?" Haywire asked with a smile. A solid knocking resounded through the room. "Come in Uncle," Haywire shouted out. The behemoth of a man walked in dressed to the nines in his sleeveless black tuxedo and signature hat and shades. "Well look at you, I never thought I'd see you in a tux…even if you did take the sleeves off. I hope that's not a rental," Haywire said as she moved to hug her uncle.

"Just be happy I'm in a tux," Slaughter said as he carefully hugged his tiny niece. "So did Stone and I do a good job with the paintballing?" he asked as he looked at Haywire who was doing last minute touch ups.

"Oh I just love it. You two did an amazing job, I just love the swirl design," Haywire gushed as she admired the dress in the full length mirror. "I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me, and not just with the wedding," Haywire said as she turned to look at her uncle. "I don't think I'd be here and be who I am if you didn't step in when my father stepped out. And I have no idea what mom would have done if you didn't step in," Haywire said as she threw a teasing smile at her mother who stuck her tongue out at her daughter.

"Well at least I was of some use outside of Joe," Slaughter said before General Hawk popped his head in and told them it was time. The bridesmaids and Haywire's mom all scurry out after giving the bride last hugs before joining their escorts. Haywire took a few deep breaths before taking Slaughter's arm and her bouquet of daisies and sakura branches. "Let's get you hitched," Slaughter said with a gruff smile before leading Haywire out the door.

The procession was amusing to say the least as General Hawk kept throwing glares at the giggling and whispering bridesmaids and groomsmen as he escorted a touchy Emily to her seat. The priest simply smiled behind his bible at the scene. Snake Eyes rolled his eyes to the ceiling, hoping that things continue to go this way. The music changed and the wedding march began. Everyone in the seats stood up and smiled towards the entrance as a glowing Haywire walked down the aisle with her uncle.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked once the duo reached the end of the aisle.

"Her mother and I do," Slaughter said in his gruff voice. He kissed Haywire's blushing cheek and handed her over to Snake Eyes. "You hurt her, I kill you, you got it?" he said before relinquishing his hold on her. Snake Eyes nodded his head yes before smiling at his giggling bride. The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch as the two traded vows and said their "I do's". Snake Eyes spun and dipped Haywire before softly kissing her smiling lips. The audience applauded and laughed before watching as the newly wedded couple walked back down the aisle towards the room where the reception was being held.

The room was done in a dojo style with tables scattered around with various finger foods spread out. The couple opted out of a full on dinner and kept it light and easy, just like their relationship. The room had sakura panels and various other Asian themes hung carefully around the room.

"Ladies and Gents, it's time for the wedded couple to share in their first dance, as husband and wife," General Hawk announced over the microphone at the DJ station. Everyone cleared the dance floor as the beginning chords of the song started to play.

Haywire laughed loudly as the song "Maybe Love" by Steve McClintock began to play. Her smile was its signature thousand watts as she and Snake Eyes twirled around in a fast waltz like dance. After the song ended, everyone joined in as the music continued to play. Haywire and Snake Eyes stayed dancing before there was a slight nudge to Snake Eyes' leg. Both looked down and smiled at the wolf who bowed his head to Snake Eyes.

"I think he wants to cut in," Haywire said with a giggle. Snake Eyes bowed out gracefully as Timber hopped up to put his front paws in Haywire's outstretched hands. "Now let's show these party goers how to really dance," Haywire said with a bright smile. Timber woofed in reply and lolled his tongue out in a dog like smile.

The music was turned off and Highlander took up the mike. "If ya'll could be so nice as to settle down, it's time to get to the horrible speeches that are designed to embarrass the happy couple. And since I was slapped with the supposed honor of being best man," Highlander teased to the slight laughter of the small crowd, "I figured I'd start it off and let Scarlett top it off with her own speech," Highlander finished with a smirk. "So where to start, how about when I first met Snake? Well that wasn't all that interesting; we started sword fighting not even 5 minutes after meeting each other. Of course everyone believed that it was going to be one or the other. Well everyone except, Haywire. She said that it was going to be a tie and then went back to working on her latest project. 10 minutes later we both walk in with our heads hanging and said it was tie before walking back out. I guess that was the only time I questioned Haywire. Little blonde head is hiding some serious ESP or something," Highlander teased as Haywire stuck her tongue out.

"I have to say though, the idea of a silent ninja getting hitched let alone dating our lovable and sometimes ridiculously hyper toy maker to be the oddest thing I'd ever hear. Though having a little push by a furred comrade does tend to help," Highlander continued as he gave Timber a quick wink. "So to not drag this on any longer because I really do hate giving speeches, I'm just going to leave it off with a quick toast. To Snake Eyes and Haywire, hopefully they don't destroy the world together," Highlander said as everyone laughed at his final words. Scarlett took up the mic with a giggle as she tried to calm herself down.

"Alright so I'm going to focus on when I first met Haywire. I didn't quite know how to interpret her as she bounced in after General Hawk and bounced right back out in a neon blur. But after one particular incident, I knew that she's definitely a one of a kind character. And that was after she tried to complete her first shooting simulation," Scarlett started as everyone started laughing at their own memories of Haywire's attempt at shooting. "The poor girl was terrified of the gun, which is ironic because of what she does here. But it was her little monologue as she took out the few enemies she did. Saying to herself that she was being a total ninja and taking out bad guys. The poor thing didn't even realize that she had an audience. And after when she realized she only took out less than a third of the enemies. She jumped for joy, that was the most hits she's ever had when shooting a gun," Scarlett said between giggles. Haywire simply shrugged as she leaned into Snake Eyes' side.

"It was the most enemies I've taken out, and it still is," Haywire said with a smile and a giggle. "That's why I married a ninja, it saves me the trouble," she continued as everyone laughed once again.

"My final piece, to the bride and groom, a chaotic duo that works so harmoniously," Scarlett toasted. After the speeches it was time for the bouquet and garter toss. Haywire turned her back to the crowd of smiling women and threw the bouquet over her head. She turned and watched with a sneaky smile as Baroness caught it.

"You do realize that now you'll be the next woman to marry," Haywire said with a wink. Baroness simply smiled and cuddled into Duke before he walked over to where the men were gathering for the garter toss. Snake Eyes pulled the elastic lace as far as he could before letting fly across to hit a startled Highlander in the face.

"Get it off!" Highlander panicked before throwing it towards a laughing Duke. "Oh isn't that just ironic. Baroness has the bouquet and you have the garter. Should we start planning the next wedding?" Highlander said with a chuckle. The reception wrapped up with final well wishes and hugs. Haywire yelped in surprise when she was hoisted into Snake Eyes arms.

"I say it's time for us to enjoy our wedding night," Haywire hinted as she hugged Snake Eyes' neck and nuzzled his nose with her own. Snake Eyes smiled and carried his new wife off to their rooms to celebrate. Timber looked between the couple and Emily, who was the last remaining guest, before trotting over to her and whimpered.

"Let's go boy, I don't think you want to stay with them tonight," Emily said as she gave the wolf an affectionate scratch behind the ear. Timber licked her hand in reply and trotted after the older version of Haywire.

**And there you have it everyone. The wedding of Snake Eyes and Haywire went off without a hitch! So now it's up to you guys what I should write next. Obviously there will be a honeymoon story; but what else would you guys like to read? Let me know through PM or reviews!**


End file.
